unwell
by bob-the-bear
Summary: This is a song fic on Harry's thoughts in his second year. why is every one so cruel?


A/N - Hey guys! This is your author Bob-the-bear. This is my first attempt at a song fic, ok? So please be nice and review at the end to tell me what you think!  
  
DISCLAMER: I own my toothbrush, my clothes and various other items, but I do not own the characters from Harry Potter, or the lyrics from "Unwell" by Matchbox 20, which is the song I have used. I don't even own the idea of this disclaimer, I just read it somewhere, so PLEASE DON'T SUE ME!!!!!!!!  
  
~*~  
  
Harry lay in bed. Why can't people accept me for who I am? He drew his curtains on his four poster for privacy, but this did little to block out the sound of his room mates discussing him.  
  
All day staring at the ceiling  
Making friends with shadows on my wall  
All night hearing voices telling me  
That I should get some sleep  
Because tomorrow might be good for something  
  
Ron's concerned voice came into his thoughts. "Harry? Are you still awake"  
  
Harry didn't reply, he just turned over.  
  
"Ya know, Harry, Hermione and I recon you really need to get some sleep. And if you need to talk to us, well ya know we are your best friends, right, Harry?"  
  
"Yeah, mate" he whispered back, trying to fight back tears.  
  
Hold on, feeling like I'm headed for a  
Breakdown, and I don't know why  
~*~  
  
The next morning Harry got up slowly, not wanting to face the day. It just wasn't fair, why did everything have to happen to him. He gave a weak smile to Ron. Thank God for Ron and Hermione. He wasn't sure if he'd be able to go through this all if it wasn't for them.  
  
But I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell  
I know right now you can't tell  
But stay awhile and maybe then you'll see  
A different side of me  
I'm not crazy, I'm just a little impaired  
I know right now you don't care  
But soon enough you're gonna think of me  
And how I used to be  
  
All he did was to save Justin from a snake, and now every one thought he was a murderer – the heir to Slytherin. Harry slowly walked down to the great Hall for breakfast. Not that he had any appetite after all the whispers and stares he got on the way down. Inside the Great Hall was no better. The only thing curbing the hatred of his fellow students was Professor Dumbledore sitting at the head table.  
  
Me, I'm talking to myself in public  
Dodging glances on the train  
And I know, I know they've all been talking about me  
I can hear them whisper  
And it makes me think there must be something  
  
Wrong with me, out of all the hours thinking  
Somehow I've lost my mind  
  
It just all feels like a dream, no, a nightmare. I'm not crazy! Dumbledore says it is a gift to speak Parstletongue. To Harry, it is a curse. After a long day of glares, he slowly trudged up the stairs to his dormitory. Most people were in the common room, so to avoid the crowd Harry decided to get some rest.  
  
But I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell  
I know right now you can't tell  
But stay awhile and maybe then you'll see  
A different side of me  
I'm not crazy, I'm just a little impaired  
I know right now you don't care  
But soon enough you're gonna think of me  
And how I used to be  
  
Harry sat bolt upright in bed, covered in cold sweat screaming. He was Clutching his scar as if it would burst, and saw Ron's scared face looking down at him.  
  
"Geeze, sorry mate...." He mumbled. "you were saying weird stuff in your sleep, so I decided to wake you. It wasn't...." he swallowed "he-who-must- not-be-named, was it?"  
  
I've been talking in my sleep  
Pretty soon they'll come to get me  
Yeah, they're taking me away  
  
"Yeah, I think it was, Ron" he said. He looked around and saw his room mates staring at him – some with concern, others with pure malice. Harry just felt miserable as he poured himself a glass of water, and then picked up his invisibility cloak.  
  
"I'm just gonna go take a walk, kay?" he whispered as he walked to the door.  
  
Ron started after him, before Neville grabbed his arm and stopped him. "Just leave him, Ron. He needs to be alone right now. I know how he feels..."  
  
"Yeah, leave the stupid jerk be, stuff him" someone muttered. Ron glared at eh direction the words came from before, slowly nodding to Neville.  
  
But I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell  
I know right now you can't tell  
But stay awhile and maybe then you'll see  
A different side of me  
I'm not crazy, I'm just a little impaired  
I know right now you don't care  
But soon enough you're gonna think of me  
And how I used to be  
  
Harry collapsed to the ground outside. He was shivering uncontrollably, and sobbing. Even past friends were treating him badly. Why could they not see he was innocent? Why could they not see he was not crazy? Why could they not see how much they were hurting him?  
  
Just why.  
  
Yeah, how I used to be  
How I used to be  
Well, I'm just a little unwell  
How I used to be  
How I used to be  
I'm just a little unwell 


End file.
